Pelangi
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Sebuah lagu dari Haizaki untuk Nijimura. NO-PAIRING! TIADA MAKSUD MENJELEKKAN! WARNING! Typo, OOC, dan full of gaje and humor garing! Cover is not mine!


**Pelangi**

_fic tentang Haizaki, sang penggubah lagu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic** by **ME, harimau-ke-hujan-an**

**Genre :** humor

**Warning!** Typo, OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Tersebutlah kisah pada zaman dahulu (?), di sebuah negara bernama Jepang, berdirilah sebuah sekolah bernama SMP Teikou. Dengan jumlah murid lebih dari 1 (?), dan prestasi yang sangat aduhai, SMP ini sangat terkenal dengan berbagai macam prestasi dan kemenangan yang berhasil diraih oleh anak-anak dari SMP tersebut. Salah satu bidang yang kurang terkenal, yaitu musik, kurang diperhatikan di sini. Tapi Rain memilih untuk mengambil potret kejadian di pelajaran seni ini.

.

**Kelas II-?**

Ah. Dasar pelajaran musik. Selalu saja tentang lagu, lagu dan lagu. Dan sialnya, saat hari cerah dan matahari bersinar (?), tugas musik hari itu adalah membuat lagu!

SET! Satu tangan teracung.

"Ya?"

"Boleh dikerjakan sekarang?" ini pertanyaan dari seorang anak di kelas yang sangat jago musik. Tentu saja, dengan sekali zep (?), anak itu akan langsung menemukan ide seperti apa musik yang akan dibuatnya.

"Silahkan. Ibu beri waktu 15 menit."

Semua langsung mengeluh, dan mulai membuat nada-nada gaje, dari ketukan pensil, dari suara gemirisik daun, dari apa saja yang ada disekitar mereka. Bahkan ada yang terinspirasi dari suara di WC (?)

SET! Kali ini yang mengacungkan tangan adalah si pembuat onar dari kelas, Haizaki Shougo.

"Bu, boleh copas lagu orang gak?"

Dasar anak malas, maunya copas-copas-copas /maafkan_Rain_wahai_manusia_penyuka_Haizaki_sekalian. Mungkin gara-gara dia itu stealer alias pencuri, dia jadi malas untuk memikirkan seperti apa lagu yang akan dia buat.

Dan kacamata guru itu melorot hingga kaki (?). Mengernyit.

"Ayolah, Bu. Masa 15 menit doang. Kalo seminggu boleh, Bu." Haizaki mencoba menawar.

Malang nasib kacamata guru (?) itu, dia semakin jauh. Menembus lantai, menabrak bebatuan endapan, dan terkubur menjadi fosil.

"Tunggu, mana kacamata ibu?" guru itu bukannya menjawab, malah sibuk cari kacamatanya yang telah menghilang entah ke mana. Dan dari sudut matanya yang buram, dia bisa melihat seseorang lewat di depan kelas.

"Ah, hei! Kau!"

Orang yang dipanggil langsung kaget. Dan dia celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, kau! Ke sini! Ke kelas II-?! **Cepat!**" kata guru itu dengan nada mengancam. Dan murid yang sedang sial karena diancam guru musik itu akhirnya mendekat, dan memunculkan batang hidungnya di ujung pintu.

"Masuk ke kelas II-?!" perintah guru itu.

"Eh, Bu, saya mau ke WC nih. Udah kebelet!" keluh murid itu, yang tak lain adalah Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten kebanggaan klub basket Teikou—dulu.

"Kebelet tu urusan nanti, lah! Sini, tolong jaga kelas ini agar tidak ribut. Kalau sudah lewat 15 menit, kamu suruh mereka nyanyi satu-satu. Oke? Ibu mau cari kacamata dulu." kata guru itu.

"Lah, bu. Kalau ibu gak bisa melihat, terus ibu keluyuran di sekolah sekarang, apa kata dunia, bu? Bisa hancur ini sekolah!" protes Nijimura, "Kalau ibu mau, biar saya yang carikan kacamata ibu. Ibu tunggu di sini saja."

"Eh, lu kira mata gue rusak, ya? Gini-gini mata gue pandangannya selalu kinclong! Buktinya gue bisa baca tulisan di pabrik Sh*ny*k* yang ada di China!" pamer ibu guru itu. Sok sekali, pikir Nijimura.

"Apa bacaannya?" tantang Nijimura.

"Sh*ny*k*." balas guru itu dengan penuh keyakinan. GUBRAK!

"Ancor'e." keluh Nijimura. Si pemilik muka keceh itu menyapu kelas menggunakan sapu lidi (?) yang dia temukan di sudut taman. Ralat. Si jago karate yang pernah mengecap bangku sekolah dasar (?) itu melirik seisi kelas dengan seksama, dan pandangannya terhenti di kursi seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki.

"Oke, deh, Bu. Ibu boleh pergi, biar saya jaga kelas ini." kata Nijimura, setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak. Tapi orang yang dimaksudnya sudah hilang. Rupanya sudah benar-benar rindu pada kacamatanya yang hilang itu.

Nijimura menghela nafas.

"Kalian dengar, tugas dari guru? Silahkan mulai."

"Udah mulai daritadi kali…" kata Haizaki, mencoba mengganggu.

"KAU, DIAM ATAU KU-enggg!" Nijimura memberi gesture potong leher yang membuat Haizaki langsung bungkam. Tapi, tentu tak selamanya dia akan bungkam.

.  
15 menit berlalu dengan damai. Karena guru itu belum kembali juga, Nijimura menyuruh mereka maju satu-persatu, membawakan lagu masing-masing.

Dan sampailah dia dinama orang yang sangat ingin dia cincang.

"Haizaki Shougo, maju."

Dan si pemilik rambut ubanan _/ditendangHaizaki_ itu maju. Menarik nafas. Sebentar melirik ke arah Nijimura sambil menyeringai.

"_Niji, Niji, Niji … / Alangkah indahmu_

_Aka, Ki dan Mido / Di langit yang Ao_

_Kau kapten Kiseki / Dari sekolah Teikou_

_Niji, Niji, Niji / Kau sudah pensiun_"

Dan seketika itu juga Haizaki terbang, dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

.

**.:OWARI:.**

Nijimura-nii! Maafkan Rain yang membuatmu dipermalukan oleh si putih tercemar! Rain sangat menyesal /berlututdihadapanNijimura

oke, abaikan. Ini fic gaje dengan lagu gubahan Rain dan teman-teman pecinta KuroBas, dan Rain ingin mempublikasikan lagu ini melalui fic buatan Rain

Dan, **review** sangat Rain butuhkan demi kemajuan masa depan bangsa (?)

Karena itu, jangan sungkan untuk mereview ^^


End file.
